


Welcome the Night, Embrace the Light

by Dzuljeta



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Darkness, Eventual Christmas Fic, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fear, First Meetings, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Getting to Know Each Other, Romance, Support, Surprises, Time Lady Rose, eventually, fear of the dark, fears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21663451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: The Doctor finds himself in some unknown part of London, but the only one willing and able to help him find his way back to the TARDIS is afraid... of the dark.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

**Welcome the Night, Embrace the Light**

**1.**

“Could anyone help me?” The stranger asked the person closest to him. It was obvious he was lost and frustrated.

Rose Tyler inhaled, dreading for the worst. The darkness outside seemed like it was going to consume her alive. “I don’t really think I can do this, I’m sorry, Sir.”

“What do you mean? To your information, I am not familiar with this place and want to leave as soon as possible!” The Doctor was sending the girl irate looks.

“I don’t know what you’re playing at, but simply showing me the way out of this muddy place can’t hurt you!”

Rose knew what was coming, but being rude to strangers without a reason wasn’t acceptable, as she has been taught and has had enough chances to learn. 

“All right. Let’s go, but I can’t take you very far, I-”

The Doctor noticed she was shaking and realised what the girl may be thinking. “I won’t hurt you, dear, I only need to find my way back! A couple of turns and I should be able to recognise-”

He was lying to himself. The TARDIS has brought him here with some purpose, but all he could see was a young woman panicking for no reason at all.

“Is there anything I could help you with, Mister?” An amused voice of a man could be heard from the shadows.

The Doctor inhaled. “I think I’ve just found myself a way out of this shady quarter, thanks,” he said. “This young woman has kindly agreed to lead me out of this square.”

Jack Harkness was on alert at once. “Rosie?” This girl could not be in the dark outside for more than a couple of minutes, but it was clear to him she has chosen to keep this uncomfortable bit of information from the stranger. Always trying to keep up appearances…

But the thing which has shocked Rose’s neighbour and friend the most was the indescribable, almost visible connection between the strange man and the girl. Some sensual vibes, maybe? Something Jack Harkness has been craving to experience.

“I think it’s best for you to go home now, Rose. _I_ can accompany this bloke here. You don't need to worry!”

“But I have promised!”

“It’s all right,” the stranger said, not wanting to cause the girl any additional discomfort.

It wasn’t all right. Every fibre of his being kept shouting out this woman was supposed to take a great part in his life. Leaving her behind felt like cheating his luck.

“I insist,” Rose Tyler was determined, startling Jack. “I want to help.”

“Oh, fine. But I feel I must help you, too.” Jackie Tyler was going to kill him, if something happened to her daughter. The very idea of letting others know of Rose’s _problem_ was making Jackie’s blood boil.

Rose inhaled. “I can do it, Jack. Why does everyone keep treating me as if I were-”

The Doctor cleared his throat. “Some help, anyone?”

The darkness has fallen upon them in what felt like seconds. Rose couldn’t move, her determination to help melting away together with the last drop of light in the sky. “I, I-”

“I don’t think she could be of any help to you right now,” Jack said, concerned.

“Why?”

“I’m not sure I’m allowed to say.”

“It’s getting ridiculous. I feel bad for whatever issues your friend may have, but-” The Doctor was losing patience. He could have already been inside the TARDIS by now!

Rose exhaled. “I’m sorry, I-”

“Go home, Rose. You know it’s for the best.”

“No,” Rose exhaled. “Let them all know. I’m tired of being treated like someone with a disease.”

The Doctor looked at the girl worriedly. “Why, why would anyone do that?”

Jack sighed. “You should get her out and see by yourself.”

“I don’t understand?”

“What he means is I can’t show you or anyone the way for this particular reason.”

The Doctor hated having his time wasted like this, but he felt he needed to know. Something was special about this woman. “What is it?” He asked her curiously.

The neighbour, or was it boyfriend, was quick to respond. “Don’t tell anyone. Rose is afraid of the dark.”

“Ah.” The Doctor nodded to himself, not looking surprised or amused in the slightest. “Which probably means you’d rather go back inside?”

“Probably. But I’m sure your transport could wait? I’d like to offer you a cuppa, yeah?”

The Doctor was surprised, but couldn’t say no. “Won’t your boyfriend be upset?”

“Jack’s not my boyfriend,” Rose giggled. “I am doomed to stay alone forever, with me being unable to go out for some kind of late evening walks or outside dates,” she said quietly. “They say it’s achl- well, something to do with-“

“Achluophobia,” the Doctor said helpfully.

“Yes. This. Are you coming?” She asked him quietly, quite certain he has been hit by the very same sparkle she was.

“Will someone show me the way afterwards?” He asked, but didn’t even care about her answer.

“I’m sure Jack wouldn’t mind,” Rose said. “ But Mum’s away, so you could sleep here and I could lead you to your ship tomorrow,” she said.

The cheek! 

“I wouldn’t mind a cup of tea. But nothing else. By the way, where have you got the silly _ship_ idea from?”

“I’m perceptive.”

The Doctor shrugged. “Does your perceptive self remember you don’t even know my name?”

“Since you’re likely going away after having had your cuppa, I don’t think it’s necessary for me to know it.”

“And if I stayed?”

“Then, I’d like to know.”

“It’s the Doctor,” he said. “John Smith for the masses.”

“I’m Rose. The bloke eager to help is Jack Harkness.”

“Who is he to you?” The question escaped his lips before thinking.

Rose giggled. “A friend. Someone my mother has asked to look after me at all times.”

The Doctor beamed at her. “You don’t look like someone unable to look after yourself to me.”

“I’m glad to hear someone believes in me,” the girl said.

“Fear of the dark is not that much of a problem,” he said with a smile. “You can go to bed earlier.”

“I am not a morning person,” Rose said.

“You can always become one,” the Doctor winked at her.

“I believe in all kinds of impossible things, but that one’s truly impossible,” she shrugged.

“Yet inviting a stranger into your home for a cuppa isn’t.”

“I’m friendly.”

“Are you sure inviting the said stranger to stay the night feels _friendly?_ ”

“I know how to defend myself.”

“Not during the dark nights of December, it seems to me,” he reasoned.

“Stop it,” Rose gulped. “I am trying to fool myself everything’s all right. But do you know what? It bloody well isn’t!”

The Doctor pulled the girl into a hug. It was likely he was going to stay with her for the night, after all. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm feverish and can't be held responsible for the plot running its merry way without me having any say in it. :>

**Previously…**

_“Stop it,” Rose gulped. “I am trying to fool myself everything’s all right. But do you know what? It bloody well isn’t!”_

_The Doctor pulled the girl into a hug. It was likely he was going to stay with her for the night, after all._

**Welcome the Night, Embrace the Light**

**2.**

“I wouldn’t mind another cuppa, once this one is finished, yeah?” The Doctor was trying to lighten up the mood. Besides, the tea was delicious.

“Of course.” Rose smiled at him, realising he, unlike the majority of the people who knew of her fears, wasn’t making fun of her or pointing it out every second sentence. Even her mother did, likely not on intention.

The Doctor smiled back at her, getting a curious feeling he didn’t want to leave Rose on her own. Not ever again. So what, if she was human?

He shook his head to himself. The idea didn’t go away.

“Are you sure your friend won’t get strange ideas?” _About us?_

“Jack’s working for Torchwood. Trust me, he won’t. He wouldn’t have allowed you close to me, had he thought you were some kind of a threat.”

“Ah. Torchwood. This explains things.” 

For some reason, he shuddered.

The Doctor understood he was feeling unlike himself. This young woman, Rose… merely looking at her was making him excited. Was it because of the spark earlier this evening?

“I think I may need to ask, Rose. Have you noticed something strange happening tonight?”

“Other than me inviting you, a complete stranger, to my place out of the blue?”

He chuckled. “Yes.”

“I may have noticed something looking like a falling star. Do you think it means anything?”

“Romantic, are you not?” The Doctor’s voice was quiet. “I’m sure that can be explained quite simply. Some kind of an electric discharge. These things happen sometimes. You shouldn’t worry, Rose.”

“How? With my life more or less ruined because of some silly phobia? I don’t think so.”

The Doctor was certain this fear must have had its reasons. Now, with all the lights in the room turned on, he has dared to give her the question.

“I believe it’s not my business, as we’ve only just met… But I could try to help.”

Rose fired up. “You, you’re just like every single one of them! I am not going to allow you to try and get my most dreadful memories out, I, I refuse!”

The Doctor grabbed her hand soothingly. “I didn’t mean it. I don’t want to make you talk or remember anything. Allow me to simply be your friend,” he winked at her.

The reason of her hidden fears must have come from her past, likely childhood or early teenage years… But that’s been as much as he could see and the Doctor didn’t look any deeper. Friends were supposed to follow each other’s wishes.

“Tell me something about yourself?” Rose prompted, not wanting for a heavy silence to fall upon them.

“Oh, well. My name’s the Doctor. I am a time and space traveller.”

Rose shrugged, not sounding a little bit impressed. “Not only space, but time as well? Must be wonderful! You could take me with you,” she smiled, feeling brave for once.

“It _is_ wonderful,” the Doctor sighed dreamily. “But it is also extremely dangerous. Were it not for my clever old ship TARDIS, I wouldn’t be here with you drinking wonderfully prepared tea and discussing my fantastical life with a beautiful stranger.”

Rose beamed at him, suddenly willing to accept whatever he was saying. “Are you sure you haven’t poured some kind of hallucinogens into my tea? Because I want to go with you wherever you go… Doctor.”

“Right now?” He looked at her curiously, both amazed and surprised. “What about your family? Friends?”

Has her situation at home really been this awful?

“I only have Mum and Jack who don’t end up making a laughing stock out of me and my fear every so often. Let’s see if I won’t end up being a laughing stock for you, alien of a man.”

The Doctor was ready to bring Rose aboard right away… Sadly, it was too dark outside for Rose to even _think_ of showing him the way. 

“I hope my staying here won’t cause you any trouble,” the Time Lord looked at her worriedly. To think he has only wanted to find his way back aboard...

“Nope. If Jack’s the one to come here first, we’re safe.”

“What about if your mother comes here first?”

“We’ll deal with the trouble if it comes,” Rose smiled, not wanting to think what could happen. If anything, they’d be insulted, at the very least.

* * *

“Am I stupid to trust you with my life?” she asked after a long silence.

The Doctor shuddered. It seemed Rose was ready to leave her past behind without thinking. This sounded terrifying.

“My dear. Must I know something you’re not telling me?”

“I know exactly where my fear of the dark is coming from.”

He gulped. “Good! That way, we could deal with your fear easier!”

“It’s Mum. Back when I was little, she didn’t want the men she was inviting here to know she had a daughter. I was told to stay in the dark and make no sound…

It has only grown worse with time. Once I was too old to be kept hidden , she kept telling every man I was only a traumatised girl she was _forced_ to look after. It may have made them admire her.”

“Oh, Rose… Does your mother still keep doing it?”

“No. Once I’ve run away from home with a bloke of a questionable reputation, she has learnt I, too, can make my choices in life, however poor those may be.”

The Doctor pulled her into an embrace, no longer caring about decency. “I may not be a good choice,” the Doctor breathed into her. “I may have some dark secrets under my sleeve. Some of these don’t even compare with your fear of the dark.”

“Please, stop reminding me,” Rose breathed. “I am trying to avoid every single occasion threatening to make me go out in the dark already.”

“It’s completely understandable.” 

* * *

Jackie's shrieking voice could be heard a second later. “I’m sorry? What is? That my girl right here! What do you think you’re doing? Who are you, anyway?”

Jackie panicked. She knew the man she had asked to look after her Rosie has been of a questionable reputation, but she believed Jack could never leave her child on her own. Instead, some strange man was with Rose and, what was even worse, Rose seemed to be enjoying his company!

"Mum. What are you doing here at this hour?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Previously…**

_“Mum. What are you doing here at this hour?”_

**Welcome the Night, Embrace the Light**

**3.**

“ _You_ are the one asking me?! I have only come here to take something I’d forgotten! Yet see what I get, my daughter deciding to invite some _bloke_ into our flat once I’m away?!

Who knows, maybe you’re just pretending to be afraid of the dark to be allowed to bring _men_ to yourself?! Has it been Jack who has organised all this spectacle?”

Rose was on the point of breaking into tears.

The Doctor did the one thing he was best at. He talked.

“Hello to you, too. Rose and I, we have intended to keep our plans from you for a couple of days still, but the cat’s out of the bag now, I imagine.”

Rose sent the Doctor a panicked glance. _What plans?_

“What?!” Jackie hated not knowing.

“Mum. It’s not what it looks like.”

“Not ‘I have invited a random bloke to myself to have a shag?’”Jackie Tyler was furious. Her own daughter, whoring her life through? “What have you offered him? Your savings or your body? Or both?”

The Doctor couldn’t listen to this any longer. Rose was frozen in place, trying to fight back tears. 

“This is unacceptable.”

“You’re at my home, likely fucking my daughter. Let’s see what’s truly unacceptable. Nobody makes fun of the Tylers… Nobody.”

The Doctor inhaled, glad to have finally learnt Rose’s last name. “Yet you, Mrs Tyler, keep insulting your own daughter freely.”

“Because she _is_ my child. I can do as I please. I can kick you out right now for entering a private property. Can call the police.”

Rose couldn’t believe it. She was used to her mother’s anger outbursts, but this was unlike her.

“I have invited him here, that’s true. But not for anything sexual!”

The Doctor took Rose by the hand. “As her future husband, I protest!”

Jackie was too infuriated to take his words for granted. “What are you talking about?”

The Doctor slipped a ring into Rose’s hand, careful for the gesture not to be noticed by her mother. The girl wasn’t stupid and played his game, looking at the alien thankfully, receiving an assuring nod in return.

“Would you like _me_ to call the police? Or social services?” The Doctor was aiming for a surprise and got it.

“What?”

“I suppose your friend is getting anxious,” the Doctor said evenly. “Take what you need and go to her. I’ll look after Rose.”

“You? Who are you, an accomplice of Jack’s?”

“Mum. Stop insulting my friends. Just because you don’t know every single one of them doesn’t mean it’s okay for you to-”

Jackie Tyler sighed. “Yes, all right. Do whatever you want, with whoever you want. Just don’t come to me weeping, after you’re left on your own again.”

Rose exhaled, welcoming the Doctor’s cool hand finding itself in Rose’s sweaty one. “I won’t.”

With their hands connected, the daughter could only marvel at his clever fingers finding the given ring still inside her palm and putting it on her finger.

Jackie Tyler shook her head, too stunned to say anything about it. “I swear…”

“Weren’t you leaving, Mum?”

The mother sighed. “If something bad happens to my Rose, you’re the one to blame,” she glared at the Doctor, going out.

“She doesn’t even know your name,” the girl realised.

“I’m sure she’s too ashamed to admit she doesn’t remember the names of your friends,” the Doctor winked at her.

Rose looked at the ring on her finger with amazement. “Do you think it’s still okay for me to keep it on, now that Mum’s away?”

The Time Lord blinked at her, disillusioned. “Do you think it has all been for show, Miss Tyler?”

“Well… I wish it weren’t, but I know for sure I don’t deserve your kindness, Doctor.”

The alien was unpleasantly surprised. “Don’t say it!

We may not know each other properly yet, but you have accepted my story without a doubt. That’s more than anyone has ever done.”

“I still don’t think I-”

The Doctor sighed. “You must believe in yourself, Rose.”

“How could I?”

“You are the bravest person I know, dear. It takes years for some people to admit their phobias freely.”

“This doesn’t count, Doctor. Jack has been the one telling you.”

“Well, yes, but that doesn’t change the fact. You, Rose Tyler, are someone special!”

“Because you have feigned an engagement with me? To appease my mother? Or because you pity me?”

“No. Absolutely not!”

“Anyhow, I think it’s best for me to take the ring off now. I’m sure you are going to meet someone more worthy of this ring than I am.”

The Doctor stopped her. “There can never be anyone else. This ring is yours, as is my unuttered promise to protect you no matter what.”

Rose blinked at him. “Surely, you don’t mean-”

“It’s been shown to both of us by the stars. You must remember.”

She rolled her eyes at him. “Hadn’t you been the one calling me a romantic?”

“Maybe,” he agreed. “Now, you are going to get some sleep and I’ll make sure my spaceship welcomes you on board right away.”

The fair-haired girl was too agitated to agree to this. “First, you play a gentleman and play betrothal with me. Now, you want to kidnap me. I should have known trusting strangers can never be good.” Rose’s distress was barely seen or heard, but the Doctor was exceptional when it came to identifying someone’s emotions.

“Tell me to leave and I’ll go away, never to be seen again.”

“I don’t know what to think,” Rose whispered. “I don’t know who you are and if you’re really a traveller or if you’re making fun of me.”

He grabbed Rose by the hand. They belonged together, even if it wasn’t actually written in the stars (how could it be, any space and time traveller would ask). He _knew._

It was likely Rose Tyler could feel the miraculous connection between them as well, because she sighed happily. For once during this dreary December, she could feel Christmas approaching.


	4. Chapter 4

**Previously…**

_It was likely Rose Tyler could feel the miraculous connection between them as well, because she sighed happily. For once during this dreary December, she could feel Christmas approaching._

**Welcome the Night, Embrace the Light**

**4.**

“Christmas is coming,” Rose breathed, making the Doctor smile.

“It is!”

“Are you waiting for Christmas?” She asked innocently.

“Yes! Love Christmas! Do you?”

“Yes! Do you have someone to meet it with?” Rose asked without thinking.

The Doctor sighed. “Not usually, no.”

“But why?”

“I’m not looking for one-night-stands, besides, I can’t allow myself to fall in love. People… humans live and die and I stay alone, forever.”

Rose blinked at him. “You have just got engaged to me,” she beamed at the Doctor. “Since, according to you, this hasn’t been _for show_ , I may have some questions.”

“Oh, Rose…” He couldn’t see a point in hiding anything from her. At the very worst, she wouldn’t believe him. “I am a Time Lord, the last of my species. My planet has been destroyed in a war and I’m wandering around the galaxy looking for-”

“Love?” She smiled. “Even though you know everyone’s going to leave you alone in the end?”

“I can’t answer this question. I don’t want my fiancée to be jealous,” he sheered away from the topic with a smirk.

“It’s unlikely. We only get a few hours of light in December.”

“So you can spend the dark time decorating your room for Christmas!” The Doctor winked at her.

Rose smiled happily. “It’s been decorated since early November, actually.”

“Sounds wonderful!”

“Mum hates the idea of my room being all Christmassy since so early. But I remind her it’s my room and she stops,” Rose sent him her tongue-touched grin.

The Doctor inhaled. “Could I kiss you?”

The girl backed away.

“Why?”

He blushed. “I… I don’t know what’s come up on me. Forget it!”

“I’m forgetting it,” Rose nodded. “Would you like to see my Christmassy room?”

“I’d love to! But isn’t it, I don’t know, risky?”

Rose breathed in. “I can defend myself,” she repeated. “Please, come in.” 

The Doctor did just that, immediately overtaken with a feast of Christmas lights and various decorations.

“Wow. This is…”

“Too bright? Too cliché?”

“It’s spectacular! But I shouldn’t come any deeper into your room, I think.”

“But you must! You haven’t seen my Christmas tree yet!”

The Doctor inhaled. He wanted to, really did. “Are you sure your mother won’t pay a surprise visit? Again?”

“She won’t. I’m sure she’s trying to remember if and when she may have seen you.”

“I don’t come to these parts of London, really. She can’t have seen me anywhere, trust me, Rose.”

“Even better. Come, nobody’s seen it but Mum, Jack and my friend Mickey.”

“I don’t want to intrude, really, this must be your secret place-”

“Please? I want you to! You could even kiss me under a mistletoe, if you felt like it,” Rose blinked at him. “With you being my so-called fiancé and everything,” she blushed.

Could this truly be happening? Her willingly behaving against her mother’s very decent suggestions, inviting a handsome stranger into her flat and welcoming him to her most personal places right away? The girl beamed at him excitedly. “Let’s go?” She encouraged him.

“Funnily, I prefer _allons-y,_ the Doctor winked at her.

“Which is what? The same thing in French?”

The Time Lord grinned at her with unhidden admiration. “Exactly! Do you speak French?”

“I’m very good at swear words. Not much else, I’m afraid,” she shrugged.

“Sounds fair, _mon amour_ ,” he winked at her with a smirk.

“Don’t you want the symbolic gift back, really?” Rose didn’t know what kind of a reaction she was expecting.

“No. Be mine, forever, Rose?”

She nodded. “Since the stars tell us to, I can’t object.”

The Doctor smiled at her. “Show me your Christmas tree. I can’t wait to see it!”

The alien blushed. “And, if you still want, you could show me a mistletoe afterwards.”

Rose bit her lip. This encounter has felt magical, and she wanted it to last for as long as possible. Even if it meant them not talking to each other, merely feeling each other’s presence nearby felt electrifying. 

“Okay!”

“Are you absolutely sure?” The Doctor was afraid to believe this kind of sensations actually existed. “I may accidentally hurt you.”

“I’m quite capable of defending myself,” Rose’s eyes sparkled warningly and the Time Lord knew she wasn’t kidding.

“You look as if you could kill someone with a look alone,” he spoke seriously.

“Who knows? It may be that, or a venomous kiss,” she teased him.

“Right now, I think it’s time for you to finally see my Christmas tree,” she took him by the hand and let him further into the chamber.

What the Doctor got to see took him by surprise. The Christmas tree has only had an enormous sparkling yellow star on its top, with no other ornaments present.

The Doctor sent her a curious look. “Is this the plan?”

“It feels just like my life is now,” Rose said evenly. “Empty.”

“Could I do something to brighten up your life, Miss Tyler?”

“You’re already the best thing that’s happened to me, Doctor. I wouldn’t dare to ask for anything else,” she breathed, ashamed.

“I’m the Doctor. A Time Lord from a destroyed planet called Gallifrey falling in love with a stranger.”

Rose smiled. “I’m Rose Marion Tyler. I can’t speak French for the life of me. I’m human. From a planet humans are about to destroy much sooner than expected. I think I’m about to fall head over heels in love with an alien who is, or has been a couple of hours ago, a stranger.”

He beamed at her. We have forgotten one thing, Rose no-longer-a-stranger.”

“What is that?”

“The stars approve!” For once in his life, the Doctor wanted to believe in the incredible… and did.

“Yes,” Rose sent him an excited grin. “The stars approve,” she echoed quietly.

“Which means you should get all your hidden garlands and baubles out! Let’s go, let’s make this tree the most wonderful Christmas tree in London!”

“I was hoping you’d say in the universe,” Rose beamed at him.

“Making a Christmas tree more beautiful than any other in the universe may require some things impossible to be found on Earth. But the most wonderful in London - absolutely!"

"Maybe next year, I’ll take you to what is thought to be the most beautiful Christmas tree in the universe! Strangely, it quite resembles yours,” the Doctor winked at Rose.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time is not my friend at this point. The given chapter count is indefinite. I may finish the story with the sixth chapter, or maybe increase the chapter count to eight.
> 
> Remember, this is fiction and anything can happen.

**Previously…**

_Maybe next year, I’ll take you to see what is thought to be the most beautiful Christmas tree in the universe! Strangely, it quite resembles yours,” the Doctor winked at Rose._

**Welcome the Night, Embrace the Light**

**5.**

“Are you trying to be nice?” Rose asked him. 

“I’m always nice!” The Doctor objected.

The girl smiled at him knowingly, remembering his behaviour at the very start of their meeting. “I beg to differ.”

He blushed. “Well-”

“You’re nice to me. That’s more than enough,” she exhaled.

“Where is the said mistletoe? I can’t see any. How am I supposed to find a sufficient excuse to-”

Rose giggled. She couldn’t or didn’t want to remember her poor relationship experiences. Merely _thinking_ about allowing any bloke to kiss her just because _it’s a mistletoe! I’m allowed to kiss you!_ was making her shudder.

Kissing the Doctor, however… it felt like a good idea. He was the only one allowed to know. The only one treating her like a person deserving happiness, no matter her fears.

“I don’t have any. Don’t feel safe with it hanging above,” Rose blushed, feeling braver than ever. Who could say, maybe this has been her last chance to actually give in to her whims freely? “You can kiss me, anyway.”

“Could I?”

“Yes. You don’t feel like someone wanting to hurt me.”

The Doctor smiled at her softly. The need to have Rose Tyler by his side for all eternity has suddenly taken over his mind without a warning.

He breathed out slowly. “Only if you promise to allow me to take a part in finally decorating your fir tree.”

The girl giggled, excited. “Yes. Absolutely.”

The second the Doctor’s lips touched Rose’s, it felt like being hit by lightning.

This terrified woman’s mind has opened to him fully at this touch, both startling and intriguing him. Her mind, or a suppressed mind of a fully-fleshed Time Lady with traces of humanity. _Rose?_

Rose burst out into tears, suddenly afraid her bravery may turn the Doctor away. _I… I can explain!_

The Doctor pulled her into an embrace. She needed all support and protection she could get, Jackie Tyler likely being the last person who _could_ help.

_If you don’t want to, you don’t have to explain a thing._

Rose sent him a thankful look. “I don’t think I-”

 _The TARDIS is going to rejoice,_ the Doctor beamed at her.

The girl was puzzled, smiling at him shyly. “TARDIS?”

 _Oh._ He kept forgetting himself. “It’s the name of my spaceship. She’s sentient.”

Rose nodded. “I’m really sorry. I didn’t know if I could trust you. Some things are better kept secret.”

“I understand. Wait, does this mean being afraid of the dark is just a lie?”

She shook her head. He understood. Some things just couldn’t be cured in an instant. It may take months, maybe years. But he was willing to wait for as long as it took, spend as much time in curing or at least diminishing her fear considerably as needed.

He beamed at her. A lot of dark hours were still to come. Sleep has always been considered the best cure from almost anything. The Doctor was excited about the possibility to watch over her.

“All right. Let’s get you to bed, Miss Tyler.”

Rose giggled. "Are you sure this has come out exactly as you wanted it to?"

"Er. Well. Yes.” The Doctor blushed.

"Good."

“Yeah?” He looked at her expectantly.

“Of course. You already know more about me than my Mum does.”

“ _You_ already know more about me than, well… anyone knowing me for this little would,” he beamed at her.

“It’s unlikely,” Rose shrugged. “You don’t seem like someone unwilling to chat with strangers.”

“I normally avoid making conversation with people I don’t know!” He tried to convince her passionately.

Rose giggled. “Liar.”

“Well. As a Time Lord, I’m supposed to make some, er, miniscule alterations to my _Curriculum Vitae,_ don’t I?”

“Which makes you-?”

“John Smith, an astrophysicist with several PhDs in… various other subjects,” his eyes glinted with pride.

“More or less, you want me to think you’re an expert in almost everything,” Rose sent him a curious look. 

“My mother would know how to deal with your smugness soon enough.”

The Doctor gulped. He didn’t want her to get this impression. It hasn’t ever occurred to him before spilling this information out could make someone uncomfortable.

Right now, however, Rose couldn’t look at him without feeling worthless. She didn’t even get her A-levels, for Heaven’s sake! She swallowed a heavy sigh.

What was it he was doing wrong? Again?

“I’m sorry, so sorry, Rose. I shouldn’t have mentioned- Do you find me conceited?”

The sincere concern seen on the Time Lord’s face has made the girl want to pull him into a hug… But she didn’t. 

“You really don’t know me at all, Doctor. Did you know I don’t even have my A-levels and can’t ever compare to at least half of England’s population, being so shamefully undereducated?”

The Doctor didn’t spend any time in considering whether he should hug Rose Tyler or not.

_I don’t care. Education is important, but only to some degree._

Rose sent him a pained look.

The Doctor has only realised his mistake a second too late.

_I didn’t mean-_

“I think it’s better for you to leave,” she said, visibly trying to keep herself from crying. Letting go of the man sent to her by the stars was the idea she was likely going to pay greatly for in the future, _if_ there was going to be any future for someone awarded with the chance of a lifetime and not taking it.

The Doctor, a Time Lord with an experience and knowledge of almost a thousand years, was not having it. Human speech was momentarily forgotten.

_This can’t be. We don’t want to put our lifes to waste. Time Lady. Still my fiancée, if you’re not terribly against the idea?_

Rose smiled. _Mum may be. I’m not. Not really. Not at all._

The Doctor smiled at the overwhelmed girl with a feeling one may only identify as love.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas :)

**Previously…**

This can’t be. We don’t want to put our lives to waste. Time Lady. Still my fiancée, if you’re not terribly against the idea?

 _Rose smiled._ Mum may be. I’m not. Not really. Not at all.

_The Doctor smiled at the overwhelmed girl with a feeling one may only identify as love._

**Welcome the Night, Embrace the Light**

**6.**

The Doctor smiled, ready to accept what the universe was giving them, logic be damned.

“Why didn’t you show any signs of knowing what I was talking about? Not once?” He asked her curiously.

“I didn’t play someone terribly surprised about the things you were telling me, either,” she winked at him. 

“I needed to know if I could trust you. Because not one soul could be trusted with this information, not even Jack.”

“ _Especially_ not Jack. With Torchwood learning about your nature, I don’t think you’d be safe any more.”

Rose nodded at him. _I’m not sure I still am safe._ Keeping to herself, barely ever leaving the flat in a time other than a couple of hours after midday… She could at least be certain she'd not be hit by a surprise wave of sudden darkness outside then.

The very idea of her having to go outside into the darkness was usually close to causing her a panic attack. 

“You’re always safe with me,” the Doctor assured the girl. “It’s my duty to protect us both." 

"Are you trying to sound nice again?" Rose beamed at him.

"Not really. I'm trying to keep myself from kissing you and keep coming up with silly excuses," he rolled his eyes.

She was stunned. "The real meaning behind your words being-?"

"I'm terrified," the Doctor said honestly. "I'm dreading this glimpse, this expectation of the happiness waiting for us is nothing but an illusion. It has never happened before, neither to someone I know nor to me.”

Rose smiled. “Luckily for you, I believe in miracles.”

“Christmas miracles, you mean?”

“Those, too,” she giggled.

“Tell me you still believe in Father Christmas, and I’ll be your best friend forever.”

The girl gave him her tongue-touched smile, excited. “Of course I do!”

“Brilliant!” He beamed at her. “A lot of people don’t,” he shrugged.

“Too bad for them.”

“Yes,” Rose nodded. “They don’t get to witness all kinds of miracles,”

 _We have become a part of one,_ he spoke dreamily.

“Yes.” 

“Is anything the matter?” The Doctor has finally noticed unease on the girl’s face.

Rose sighed. “Mum has never noticed the changes within me.”

The Time Lord shook his head. “You can’t know that. It’s likely she refuses to accept it, choosing to worry about your _other_ problem first.”

“Yeah.” Rose sent him a thankful look. It was nice not having her shameful fear pointed out in every conversation.

However, she needed to know. “Are you sure my transformation hasn’t been caused by it?”

“Absolutely not, Rose.” The Doctor knew she has always understood what, or more likely who has brought this uncomfortable state into her everyday life. “I still think you need to get some sleep, before I finally get to show you my TARDIS.”

 _Is this truly necessary?_ An unexpected telepathic question has reached the Doctor’s mind. 

_I insist. If you decide to come with me, there will likely be times when sleep will be a luxury. Please? For me?_

Rose smiled, not wanting to give in without getting anything in return. Particularly from this wonderful man. “Yes. Of course. But could you kiss me goodnight? Doctor?”

The Time Lord blushed. “If that’s what you want.”

“Yes,” she smiled shyly. “Please?”

The Doctor inhaled,unable to hide his excitement. “Anything for you, Rose.”

The sound of the door being unlocked has had no effect on them.

Hearing Jack’s voice coming from another room didn’t, either, “Look, Rosie, I didn’t mean to leave you on your own for this long, but the matters of love come first and Ianto has been insistent I stayed for a bit longer, I’m sure you can understand-”

The Doctor shrugged, beaming at Rose. _Allow me._

Jack Harkness froze in place, seeing the stranger from before doing exactly what Rose’s mother has told him to save her daughter from.

_My Rosie knows next to nothing about the dangers of life outside the safe bubble I have been keeping her in. She’s young, beautiful, afraid and easy to be talked into almost anything. Please, Jack, keep an eye on her!_

Sadly, the human realised he has been too late. Rose was inside her room, with a stranger, and it has all been his fault!”

“Jack. Thank Heavens, it’s only you,” the girl sighed in relief.

“Do you need me to throw this man out? Call the police, perhaps?”

“I know how to take care of myself,” Rose reminded him. “Am allowed to invite friends for a cuppa at any time.”

Jack was stunned. “Are you sure this man can be trusted?”

“Yeah. As can you. I am not telling Mum you prefer spending time with your boyfriend to looking after me and you’re not telling her anything you have seen here. Deal?”

Jack sighed, as terrified of Jackie Tyler’s fury as anyone around. “Yes.”

“Good, because we’re leaving soon.”

“What? You have only just met him!” The greatest of Jackie’s nightmares was coming true before his eyes and he has just agreed to keep quiet about it!

“Your mother is going to kill me!”

The Doctor was watching the scene quietly up to that point.

“She won’t.”

The calm assurance in the Doctor’s voice didn’t allow any objections.

“Why’s that?” Jack asked him curiously.

The Doctor nodded at Rose, who has shown Jack Harkness her hand with a ringed finger on it.

“Time Lord,” he breathed out in admiration, having studied all kinds of alien symbols in his work. “But I thought your race is against marrying someone of a different species?”

The Doctor inhaled. He wasn’t going to spill everything out to someone from _Torchwood_. Him being the last one from Gallifrey even less so.

“Things change,” he said curtly.

The sooner they were inside the TARDIS, together, the better. Besides, who could stop him from making Christmas arrive just a little sooner?


	7. Chapter 7

**Previously...**

_ The sooner they were inside the TARDIS, together, the better. Besides, who could stop him from making Christmas arrive just a little sooner? _

**Welcome the Night, Embrace the Light**

**7.**

But right now, all Rose needed was to sleep the remainder of the dark night away.

“I’m sure you need to be elsewhere right now, Mister Harkness,” the Doctor muttered at him meaningfully. “Rose’s happiness is my responsibility and right now, all she needs is sleep.”

The girl nodded. “I’m sure Ianto is patiently waiting for you.”

“I’m sure he does,” Jack smiled smugly. “Promise me you’ll invite me to your wedding, yeah?”

Rose exhaled. “It’s much too soon to talk about it. I’m sure even Mum doesn’t take our betrothal for granted.”

_ I’m sure she does,  _ the Doctor sent her softly.  _ She’s just not used to the idea of her fearful child making important choices on her own. _

The girl sighed.  _ Are you sure my change of species shouldn’t make me braver somehow? _

The Doctor sent Jack a meaningful look. The friend nodded and left the room without question, secretly happy about Rose Tyler finally finding someone.

_ Fears don’t disappear in a blink of an eye. Getting rid of them entirely could take years. _

The Time Lady gulped. “I know.”

_ But I’m here to help you in coping with it, no matter how long it takes,  _ the Doctor assured her, meaning every word.

_ Thank you!  _ Rose wrapped her arms around the alien thoughtlessly. 

The Doctor smiled at her. It was unlikely Rose was exhausted enough for him to bring her aboard while she was sleeping, but his entire being was urging him to do that.

_ What for? _

“For being in the right place at the right time,” she whispered. 

The alien beamed at her. How could he not be?

“Thank you, Rose. For showing me miracles exist. And it’s not even Christmas yet. I can’t call you my Christmas miracle.”

She shrugged. “You can. If we pretend it’s Christmas.”

“Try and get some rest now, and I’ll give you Christmas the second you’re awake.”

The girl blinked at him. “Will it have something to do with time travel?”

He blushed. “Well. Yes, as long as you’re not against it. Are you?”

“No. I certainly wish Christmas happened more than once a year,” Rose admitted, ashamed.

The Doctor exhaled. “I could take you anywhere, anywhen. We could celebrate Christmas every day!”

Rose’s eyes sparkled. “Are you serious?”

“I am a Time Lord. You should know it’s very much possible for us, my Time Lady,” he chuckled.

She gulped. “You have been born a Time Lord. It’s natural for you to know these things!” 

“You are a miracle, my dear. I’m sure it’s going to come to you naturally. With little to no help from the side,” he winked at her.

“From you, you mean?”

“Well…” He mused uncomfortably. “I was thinking more of the TARDIS. I’m sure she’d like to have a female friend aboard.”

Rose smiled at him innocently. “That is, if we get along well.”

“I’m sure of it,” the Doctor assured her.

“How can you know it?” She asked, honestly curious.

“I just do,” he shrugged. “We have been spending centuries together. It’s only natural for us to understand one another, yes?”

Rose paled. “You keep talking about these things as if they were-”

“It’s true,” he said calmly. “I have just grown used to time passing by. People dying, entire cultures changing or disappearing.”

“What is the use of living for this long, then? Only to have your heart broken over and over again-”

“Luckily for us, we have two,” he joked darkly.

Rose glared at him. “How can you be this insensitive?”

“I’m not insensitive, as you call it. Far from it. But that’s the only way for the Time Lords to survive.

“And here you stand, the last of your race. How cool is that?” Rose said sarcastically,

The Doctor froze, his posture changing into someone’s who’s been defeated.  _ Don’t. Please, don’t do this. I may possess more physical strength than you think . May be able to talk anyone into or out of anything. But some things can never be forgotten. _

The misty look in his eyes has made Rose want to soothe him, to tell him everything was going to be all right… But she didn’t want to pour salt on his wounds.

“I can try and be brave for you, Doctor. Maybe, if we’re together, we could look for your ship right now?” Rose suggested quietly.

The Doctor shook his head slightly, able to read her body language impeccably.

“I wouldn’t want for my fiancée to faint, overtaken by dread at being surrounded with the pitch darkness around her.”

Rose blushed. “I really  _ am  _ useless, don’t you think?”

“You’re not! You are my precious, incredible, gorgeous and perceptive Time Lady. If I called you  _ beloved,  _ would it be an insult?”

“Not at all,” she smiled, feeling incredibly relieved her thoughtless suggestion has been objected to. “Sounds ancient, but very romantic.”

The Doctor chuckled. “I am ancient, from your human perception.”

_ Are you going to tease me about the human race? I can’t even hope to compare to what you must have experienced during your long life- _

The Doctor inhaled. “Our life together has only just begun and like you, I am going to learn a lot of new things. If you let me?”

Rose beamed at him. “You have promised me countless Christmases. I believe it’s my turn to give you what you truly want. What is it? Sex?”

The Time Lord has barely stopped himself from backing away. “The fact I’m a humanoid male doesn’t necessarily mean all I can think about is sex, thank you very much!”

“Of course not,” she sent him an apologetic look. “My limited experience with blokes may have left me with an idea-”

“You shouldn’t do that,” he said knowingly. “Who knows, you may come up on an evil wizard, then Rassilon help you!”

Rose nodded, amused.

  
  



	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plan to only write eight chapters didn’t work. Yay?
> 
> Happy New Year!

**Previously…**

_“You shouldn’t do that,” he said knowingly. “Who knows, you may come up on an evil wizard, then Rassilon help you!”_

_Rose nodded, amused._

**Welcome the Night, Embrace the Light**

**8.**

“I have you to protect me,” Rose smiled at him honestly.

“This goes without saying, Miss Tyler. But I honestly think you should have some rest, Rose. Trust me, my life is _very_ intense. Once we begin, it’s likely we won’t get a proper chance for a breather,” he shrugged.

 _Are you trying to frighten me off?_ She blinked at him.

“Not at all! I can’t wait to finally begin discovering new things with you, Rose!”

The girl inhaled, feeling brave. “I’m going to take a kip, but only with you by my side, Doctor. Deal?”

The Time Lord realised he was falling for this amazing young woman more and more every second. “Yes.”

He didn’t think for one second actually making her fall asleep was going to be a problem. “Just allow me to lull you into sleep, yeah?”

Rose froze, her self-preservation instinct kicking in. “I am not falling asleep among people I don’t know.”

“I can’t make you,” the Doctor smiled. “I promise, I won’t do anything unacceptable. Just keep you company, yeah?” Honesty was shining through him and Rose realised he has been the first man she trusted completely since her early years.

“Yes.” She felt she could trust him with everything.

With the peaceful atmosphere inside Rose’s room increased only barely by the clever TARDIS, because she wanted to take some part in this exciting occurrence, Rose Tyler has fallen asleep, a peaceful smile on her face.

The Doctor wasn’t wasting time, eager to take the girl on board as soon as possible, his impatience making him ignore the obvious fact he didn’t know the whereabouts of his ship, the December sun not wanting to rise and show them the actual location of the TARDIS.

Time was running out. Enforcing sleep on someone could only cause additional problems, but the Time Lord was ready to try it anyway, not wanting to cause Rose a panic attack.

_Help me, old girl. We can’t waste time. Rose is about to wake up any second now and finding herself inside this darkness may brutally break whatever connection we may have established between us. She trusts me. I can’t, can’t leave her. I love her._

This alone has worked like a charm. The TARDIS has brought both of them aboard, with only Rose receiving some kind of tenderness from the old girl.

The young Time Lady didn’t even wake up during the teleportation.

She has only realised she was away from home when a soft telepathic nudging has woken her up.

“Doctor,” Rose breathed, mesmerised.

_Is this-_

“It is!” He beamed at her proudly. _The TARDIS, in all her glory._

“Hello, TARDIS!” Rose greeted her happily. “Nice to meet you!”

She inhaled. “The Doctor has promised me early Christmas. Do you know anything about it?” Rose asked innocently, feeling welcome aboard right away.

The TARDIS has lit up with hundreds of tiny Christmas lights the following second.

The Doctor beamed at the old girl. _Thanks, old girl! You are amazing!_

Rose blinked at the surroundings aboard becoming a proper part of a town decorated for Christmas. Seeing something like this on the telly was one thing. Seeing it all happen before her eyes has been incredible.

“This is wonderful!” She grinned.

“It is. That’s the old girl for you! Are you in the mood of decorating our Christmas tree?”

Our _Christmas tree._ The very idea of sharing her life with the Doctor felt incredible to Rose. She sighed dreamily. _Instead of the one in my room at home, yeah?_

 _Yes, if that’s okay?_ The Doctor felt he needed to bring happiness back into Rose’s life, whatever the cost. He loved seeing her smile and knew deep in his hearts happiness has always been a natural state of hers.

 _We could decorate it however you fancy,_ the Doctor assured her.

_Even with a lot of lights and sparkles? With it being so bright we’d need to get used to the light to see it was actually a Christmas tree?_

The Time Lord beamed at her. The girl needed as much joy and light as was possible to grant her. And he, as a Time Lord, has had almost limitless resources, when it came to making Christmas bright. “Absolutely!”

Luckily for both of them, the TARDIS has been more than willing to make Rose’s dreams come true and helped her in getting the brightest decorations she could.

Rose was close to tearing up. _Is this all because of me? I have never asked, maybe this intense light is giving you a headache? Maybe you prefer darkness in general?_

She was afraid to hear his response.””

The Doctor chuckled. “Naah. The only duskiness I like is candlelight. In a romantic environment, of course,” he winked at her, making the girl blush.

_You don’t need to lie to me, Doctor._

“I am not. Light means life. Light means safety.”

Rose giggled uncomfortably. “You’re lucky I don’t sleep with all the lights on, then.”

The Time Lord shrugged. “Would you like to?”

“Well… As long as it’s at home, I don’t need-”

“If you’d prefer for the lights to stay on, don’t hesitate and tell the old girl. She likes you.”

Rose gulped, not wanting to be left on her own inside this welcoming, yet unfamiliar place. 

“What about you?”

The Doctor smiled at her softly. “I’m not sure what you want to know, but the TARDIS is the safest place in the universe.”

“I don’t want to be left alone,” she breathed, knowing he could hear her.

The Gallifreyan pulled Rose into a hug. “You don’t need to be. You have the old girl, who doesn’t sleep and is always willing to listen and keep you company.”

“What about you?” Rose repeated her previous question.

“Me? I don’t really need much sleep, either. Which should be the case for you, too, I think,” he smiled, suddenly hit with a realisation he has failed in finding the right words, again.

  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

**Previously…**

_ “Me? I don’t really need much sleep, either. Which should be the case for you, too, he smiled, suddenly hit with a realisation he has failed in finding the right words, again. _

**Welcome the Night, Embrace the Light**

**9.**

Rose understood she didn’t want to push it. If the Doctor didn’t understand what she was having in mind, so be it.

The Time Lord inhaled, “I’m sorry. So sorry, I can truly be an idiot sometimes. I think it’s about time I showed you your room aboard, yeah?”

The girl froze. “Do you want to get rid of me?”

The Doctor realised his gob didn't always save him. 

“No, that’s not what it is, not at all! I think you deserve to have a room of your own inside the TARDIS, that’s all!”

“Are you sure that’s the only reason?”

_ Stop it, Rose. I want you to feel you belong in here. Want you to feel at home. _

Rose smiled at him curiously. “Show me where the room is first, yeah?”

He nodded. “Of course.”

The room supposed to belong to Rose Tyler has taken a long while to find. The Doctor believed he knew why.

He sighed in relief, once they have finally found it, with much begging and convincing from the Doctor.

Rose, much to the Doctor’s dread, didn’t look impressed. “It’s… cute.”

The Time Lord was expecting fury from the old girl, but she has only… giggled.

_ What? Why? Don’t you want to punish her for being ungrateful?  _ He was surprised.

_ You should use your inner senses more often, Doctor,  _ the clever vessel sent him, nowhere less amused.

The alien could feel the realisation coming to him, slowly.  _ This is weird. My mind doesn’t work this way. _

The old girl stayed silent.

Rose inhaled, feeling her fear intensifying. The room supposed to be hers was completely dark.“Do you want me to stay in my new room? On my own?”

Rose’s voice was almost inaudible.

The Doctor was finally seeing the old girl’s point.

“No, Rose. Unless you think sharing a room with a man you have only just met and have quite undesignedly got engaged to is unacceptable,” he winked at her.

Rose gulped. “This is not a question of what is or isn’t acceptable and you know it, Doctor.”

“Yes,” he smiled at her. “Don’t worry, I’m sure the clever TARDIS will provide us with anything we may need.”

“Yeah?” Rose blinked, puzzled. “Anything? How about a toothbrush?”

“Of course. And you’d want something like a pair of pyjamas, I’d imagine?” He looked at her curiously.

“Don’t make fun of me,” Rose asked him quietly, afraid the Doctor was going to end up being just like most of the people in her life.

“I’m not. I couldn’t. The TARDIS should find something for you to sleep in in her endless wardrobe resources. I’m not sure if she’s going to find you a nightgown, since I’m not a woman this time around-”

Rose backed away from him. “You  _ are  _ making fun of me.”

He sighed. “Try to be more trusting.”

“How could I? With the people I trust likely talking profanities about me behind my back?”

_ Oh, Rose…  _ He could sense and understand her uncertainties more than anyone.  _ Do you trust me? _

_ Blindly,  _ she breathed, frightened of her own response.

_ It’s okay, Rose. It’s okay to be afraid. It’s even okay to be afraid  _ and  _ to trust someone blindly. _

The girl wrapped her arms around him, giving in to some unfamiliar urge to feel some confirmation she was welcome inside this unfamiliar life and place, with her nature only known to this wonderful man.  _ Thank you. _

Surprised, the Doctor returned the embrace.  _ You’re welcome. What are you thanking me for, exactly? _

“For everything. For being with me. For saving me from Mum’s questions. For accepting me as I am.”

The Time Lord held her harder. “You are one of my kind, Rose.  _ You  _ have accepted me right away.”

_ How could I not?  _ She sent him softly, loving the peacefulness having the Doctor this close to her was giving her.

The alien sighed, ashamed. “I know it’s all happening very quickly for you, but I…”

_ Yes, Doctor?  _ Rose was trembling with excitement.

_ It’s Christmas aboard. The real Christmas is approaching. I thought- _

Rose closed her eyes, knowing what was coming. 

The Time Lord did exactly what Rose has been expecting.  _ Look at me, Rose,  _ he asked her kindly, his lips touching hers tenderly, as if he were afraid this has only been an illusion.  _ It’s likely we are the only remaining Time Lords across the galaxies. We must stick to each other. _

Surprisingly, the girl opened her eyes, a curious look on her face.  _ It seems you prefer talking to kissing me. _

The Doctor’s eyes widened. “I do not!” __

“Are you sure?” Rose beamed at him, amused.

_ We haven’t even begun,  _ the alien breathed at her seductively.

Rose giggled. “I can see that.”

The Doctor spoke seriously. “You must know time travel isn’t all joy, adventures and discoveries. We are likely going to face poverty, sorrow and death in our journeys. Are you ready for this part of living your life as a time travelling Time Lady Rose?”

The girl realised she was going to agree to it anyway. Her plain, yet greatly limited everyday life has felt like something from the past already.

“Yes. Absolutely. Take me with you.” Her eyes sparkled. “And kiss me, properly.”

_ Properly, you say?  _ The Doctor beamed at her, finally allowing himself to believe anything was possible. With this wonderful Time Lady still not fully aware of her abilities - even more so.

Curing Rose’s fear of the dark has suddenly seemed like a triviality incredibly easy to fix. Here, aboard the TARDIS, with the woman he… loved, the Doctor has finally been hit with a realisation long due. He has been wasting time, with Rose waiting patiently for him to do something,

_ I’m sorry,  _ he sent her an apologetic look and pulled Rose into a passionate snog, almost able to feel relief coming from the girl right away. He has made her his fiancée, after all!  _ I’m engaged to a stranger,  _ the Time Lord sent her, his eyes sparkling with amazement.

_ You are,  _ Rose agreed, not wanting to get into details.  _ But so am I! _


	10. Chapter 10

**Previously…**

I’m engaged to a stranger,  _ the Time Lord sent her, his eyes sparkling with amazement. _

You are, _ Rose agreed, not wanting to get into details.  _ But so am I!

**Welcome the Night, Embrace the Light**

**10.**

They have both burst into giggles, forgetting the intensity of the way their lives have suddenly taken for a second.

“Please, tell me you are not leaving me at the first opportunity you get,” Rose asked him.

“We’re getting married. A telepathic bond can’t be broken off.”

Rose blinked at him curiously. “Not even in the case of, I don’t know, domestic violence?”

The Doctor inhaled. “The life of Time Lords has always been bound with very strict limitations and rules. Particularly on my home planet, Gallifrey.” 

“This doesn’t sound good,” Rose said.

“The planet’s gone,” the Time Lord said evenly. “Together with its people and their silly… traditions,” his voice grew quiet, some bitterness felt in it.

The girl could sense his unease.“Do you want a hug, Doctor?” She didn’t wait for his response and hugged him anyway.

The alien accepted it with a relieved sigh.  _ Thank you. _

Rose smiled at him innocently.  _ Am I getting some night-wear, or is your clever ship too immersed in watching over us? _

The Doctor shrugged. “One can never be sure, with her.”

_ Hello, TARDIS. Could I  _ please  _ get something to sleep in? _

The sentient vessel didn’t react. The girl has only just slept! 

The Doctor sighed. “It may be she wants you to stay awake fully until the night falls again, but I have no idea why.”

Rose paled, then blushed . “Maybe she wants me to sleep wearing nothing?”

The Time Lord realised at once what the old girl’s been trying to do.  _ I have stopped sleeping naked ages ago. You won’t make us-  _

Rose giggled.  _ I have never dared to sleep without my clothes on. _

“What were you afraid of? Your mother?” The Doctor asked her curiously.

“Everyone,” Rose breathed. “Even when alone at home, I just couldn’t.”

He understood. “There aren’t a lot of people who would.”

Rose shrugged. “Surely, you’re the one to speak?”

_ Maybe,  _ he smirked at her.

The girl sighed. At times, the Doctor was behaving just like any other bloke would.

“I think you’re just making use of the fact I refuse to stay on my own.”

_ I could never. If the TARDIS refuses to help, well… _

The old girl felt chastised. This girl has only just arrived aboard! It was hardly the time for the TARDIS to try her shenanigans with her! It was obvious the Doctor and Rose belonged together.

This alone has made the ship stop playing her games. Maybe all the fair-haired Time Lady needed was some quiet time without needing to worry about anything? And what has been the best time across the galaxies for that? Of course, it needed to be Christmas!”

The clever vessel has understood neither the Doctor nor his Time Lady Rose were in the mood for some wild celebration. Knowing of the blonde girl’s fear has only made it considerably easier for her. Rose needed light, understanding, acceptance and security.

The TARDIS has been eager to bathe the girl with every of these emotions.

It was likely her efforts were successful, because the Doctor blinked in surprise.  _ I see you want our Time Lady to feel welcome here! Thank you! _

The old girl muttered something to him in Gallifreyan.

The Doctor backed away, startled.  _ This is not allowed! _

_ For a time and space traveller which you are? Don’t be an idiot. You love the girl and she loves you. You both love Christmas. _

The Time Lord blushed. He knew the sentient vessel was right. With his planet gone, nothing could stop him from skipping the days remaining to Christmas. Besides, Rose hasn’t seen him doing any of his Time Lord tricks yet!

“Rose?”

“Hm?”

“I’m giving us Christmas! Not the imagined celebration aboard, but the real thing! I really can’t wait any longer.”

_ Neither can I,  _ Rose beamed at him approvingly.

_ Are you okay with this plan?  _ The Doctor asked her.  _ With us going forwards in time just to get to enjoy Christmas a couple of weeks early?  _ His eyes were sparkling excitedly.

“You have promised me more than getting to meet this upcoming Christmas early, remember?” She giggled, sharing his excitement.

“Oh, yes!” He beamed at Rose. “I honestly believe celebrating Christmas much more often than the yearly calendars tell us we’re supposed to could only make our lives brighter.”

She smiled at him curiously. “Surely, this won’t mean we are going to forget the actual meaning of the actual Christmas?” 

“Absolutely not! By the way, us celebrating Christmas not on the day everyone does doesn’t mean you aren’t going to get presents,” he winked at her.

Rose exhaled uncomfortably. “I don’t have anything to give you! I don’t even know what kind of things you like,” she realised.

“Meeting you is the only gift I have been secretly dreaming about, Rose. The only miracle my scientific mind is ever going to accept as one,” he winked at her.

The girl smiled at him sweetly. “I am proud to have taken some part in this miracle, then.”

“You are a miracle yourself, dear.”

“Could we go now?” Rose asked him quietly, feeling unnaturally exhausted all of a sudden.

The Doctor looked her over worriedly. It was obvious to him she needed to have some rest, first of all. The enforced sleep hasn’t been the real thing!

This day has been full of discoveries. The young Time Lady needed time to grasp everything. “Only to have you fall asleep in the middle of the journey? I don’t think so.”

“Just… stop. I know it must be unusual for you to have someone constantly sleepy aboard. But aren’t there any ways to make my tiredness go away?”

The Doctor blushed, unwilling to lie to Rose.

“It’s only natural for you to feel this way, love. I may have forced sleepiness upon you back when bringing you here and now the real sensations are coming up with your actual, real needs!”

Rose blinked at him. “You have?”

The Doctor cleared his throat uncomfortably. “Yes. Could I make up for it in any way, by any chance?”

She nodded.


	11. Chapter 11

**Previously…**

_The Doctor cleared his throat uncomfortably. “Yes. Could I make up for it in any way, by any chance?”_

_She nodded._

**Welcome the Night, Embrace the Light**

**11.**

The Time Lord sighed in relief. “What is it you’d like?”

“Could you make sure we’re a married couple by the time the actual Christmas comes? Because there absolutely isn’t a chance we’re missing Mum’s Christmas dinner and I don’t want to be bathed in uncomfortable questions-”

“Forming a telepathic bond, you mean? It’s possible to do it whenever you’d like, but there is a catch, Rose. To fully complete the telepathic bond, we need to be connected both telepathically and physically… I really don’t want to pressure you.”

Rose surprised him with her bluntness. “Since when having sex is a problem?”

“Since when is being given uncomfortable questions a problem?” He countered, expecting for a smile.

_You won’t ever understand what being thought of as someone inadequate all the time means, Doctor._

The Time Lord pulled Rose into an embrace. _I have never met anyone more worthy of happiness and approval. Trust me, Rose. To me, you are perfect._

The girl inhaled. “You don’t know me at all,” she breathed.

“I do. You don’t still know how to shield your thoughts from strangers with telepathic abilities,” he winked at her.

Rose paled. “Do you mean Jack could always read what I was thinking?”

The Doctor chuckled. “If he’s telling you he can, boasting about it, it’s very likely he can’t.”

She smiled. “You’re probably right.”

“Would you like a cuppa, before we run away to catch Christmas?”

Rose giggled. “Yes!”

“Tell the old girl how you take your tea and she will remember it, always.”

Rose shrugged. “What if my tastes suddenly changed?”

“That’s not a problem. She’s able to change her ways according to our wishes incredibly quickly,” he winked at her.

“Does it include your sudden unwillingness to sleep without your clothes on?” Rose asked him with a grin.

The Doctor winked at her. “For someone as special as you are, I may change my ways again.”

Rose sent him a knowing look. She imagined she knew what it was he was having in mind. “We’ll think about this later, yes? Now, I really can’t wait for the promised Christmas to come early!”

Rose wasn’t expecting for the change of surroundings aboard.

“I thought we were going somewhere?”

The Doctor smiled at her apologetically. “We are, but the old girl insists we must form the telepathic bond here and now. She wants us safe from the outside threats and the only way she can guarantee that is having our bond fully complete.”

The girl nodded, hit with an idea. _Could we at least have our ceremony in Christmassy surroundings?_

“Absolutely!” The Doctor’s eyes sparkled with excitement at this idea. “Does this mean we would need to celebrate two occasions at once? Christmas and-”

Rose smiled. “Don’t forget, this is nothing but our shared wish to have Christmas sooner. Not the actual thing, yeah? Look, Doctor. I have never said that to anyone, I… I need you. Need you here and now. With me.”

“Forever?” He asked her expectantly.

Rose shrugged. “Isn’t this how long bonds are supposed to last?”

“In theory, they are supposed to, yes.”

“However?”

“I have spent too much time travelling to notice if anything has changed in our traditions. But, if I’m honest, I don’t think it ever has.”

“Okay. _Allons-y?_ ” Rose was aiming for a smile. What she got was much better. _Nobody I know has ever used it in this way, Rose._

 _In what way?_ She smiled at the Doctor sweetly, aware of what her intentional seductive undertone was actually doing to him. 

_I want to give you my everything, Rose. Including myself. Is this what you want?_

“I want to meet my first Christmas with you as soon as possible, Doctor. If forming the telepathic bond between us right now is what we need to do… Yes, please.”

If the Doctor was being honest with himself, that was exactly what he wanted. His betrothed, getting everything she has ever desired. Even if it meant Christmas every day. Which didn't mean the Time Lord wasn't looking forward to such a possibility, finally fully acceptable.

The TARDIS was getting uneasy. She knew it was not unlike the Doctor to put things away, but this, this was nothing like he has ever experienced. Nothing his beautiful almost-bride has ever experienced. It has been entirely the old girl's responsibility to make sure this occasion was going to be exceptional.

Neither of the couple have expected for the ceremony to be this brief. In fact, the Doctor believed the old girl wasn't taking it seriously.

_Tell Rose you love her, if you do. Promise her forever, if you want._

The Gallifreyan stared at the ceiling. _What's up with you?!_

The vessel didn't react, sending Rose the exact same instructions, which the fair-haired girl followed without questioning it. If anything, maybe this has been the way of the TARDIS. For a Time Lady, she knew she has had a lot to learn.

With the strangely hasty bonding ceremony over, the Doctor understood the sentient time and space vessel wasn't kidding. The all-overtaking telepathic connection between him and Rose Tyler was there.

 _My Rose,_ the Time Lord breathed into her. _The TARDIS insists it's better for us to make sure our telepathic bond is complete in every way, but we don't have to, if you don't want-_

Rose beamed at him. _Have I ever told you I didn't? My Doctor._

Rose's clothes were off her before the Doctor could even think about undressing her.

 _Say thanks,_ the TARDIS sent the stunned Time Lord, who has only realised what he was supposed to be thanking her for when his own clothes have fallen off him, leaving both of the bonded couple completely bare.

Neither Rose nor the Doctor could face each other, giggling like two ashamed children.

The TARDIS wasn't having it, dimming the lights in the room.

Rose inhaled, wrapping her arms around the Doctor, petrified. "I can't! Not in the dark, no, no! Make it stop, do whatever, just make it stop!"

The Doctor thundered at the ship, pulling Rose closer to himself, their mutual nakedness forgotten. "Happy?!"

Feeling chastised, the old girl has turned the lights back on. Obviously, she should have remembered!

Rose didn't go away from the Doctor. "What if it happens again?"

"For this incident alone, I think we can allow ourselves to spend our, well, first night together wherever we please. I am the one deciding where she should go," he winked at Rose. "Right now, I'm taking you exactly where we have always wanted to go. Let's go meet Christmas!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Previously…**

_"For this incident alone, I think we can allow ourselves to spend our, well, first night together wherever we please. I am the one deciding where she should go,” he winked at her._

* * *

**Welcome the Night, Embrace the Light**

**12.**

Rose cleared her throat. “As exciting as this adventure may seem to you, Doctor, there is no way I am going anywhere wearing nothing.”

He sighed. "Tough. I would have liked to take you where nakedness is preferred to wearing anything and people with clothes on are looked at as a threat."

The girl gulped. "I'm not ready for this. Not ready for you making fun of me-"

They have just got, well, bonded and he-

"You don't understand, Rose! I am trying to lighten up your mood, nothing else!" He assured her passionately.

"Just kiss me, please?" Rose breathed, knowing the closeness of their bodies was going to do its thing anyway.

The Time Lord didn’t object. He could feel the need to become one with his bond-mate growing stronger every second.

 _If you have anything to do with this, old girl, I-_ The Doctor sent the ship warningly.

“I don’t think it’s her doing. Other than leaving us bare to face each other, of course,” she sent him a look burning with a passion he didn’t think anyone possessed these days.

_Rose…_

“Nobody has ever truly believed in me. Not until you came and showed me I am not some useless, fearful _creature_ not worth caring about. Hell, I don’t even know if Jack would miss needing to keep an eye on me.”

The Doctor kissed her softly. _Everyone loves you, in their own ways. It’s impossible not to, Rose._

She smiled at him. _Thank you. My Doctor._

It didn’t take them long to forget everything about their surroundings or their wish to get away. All of a sudden, the need to feel the bond-mate’s closeness has overclouded their other thoughts entirely.

This has allowed the old girl to grant the Doctor and Rose her surprise.

Christmas decorations aboard were creating the festive mood just fine, but the two Time Lords wanted to experience the real thing and the old girl wasn’t against granting them that. If only they could move forwards to doing what having them both naked implied they should…

The Doctor pulled Rose even closer to himself. _If you don't want it-_

She glared at him. Was he trying to reject her? 

_Don't be daft. I love you and want everything with you… other than babies, of course._

The Time Lord was uncomfortable all of a sudden. He has never even thought about the idea before. It could be Rose, a young woman, was going to want to have children with him one day. Yet he has never told her it has been entirely impossible for them to…

She shuddered. What if the Doctor wanted children? 

He could see the puzzlement on her face. "We have never talked about it, of course…"

_Let's not, I-_

The conversation was interrupted by the sound of Rose's mobile phone ringing. Which has been unusual. She got started. 

_Nobody's calling me out of the blue. Something must have happened!_

The Doctor chuckled. "Other than a stranger stealing you away and leaving no information on where to find you?"

Rose looked at the screen and paled. "It's Jack. Should I answer?"

The Doctor sent her a knowing look. "If you want."

"I think I should," Rose inhaled, knowing Jack would be much more willing to accept incredible things as natural, knowing he was aware of the Doctor being a Time Lord.

Nevertheless, she could sense trouble. "Could _you_ answer this?"

The Gallifreyan didn't think twice, speaking hurriedly. "Hello, Jack? Everything's brilliant. Rose is eagerly looking for our first journey across time and space. I was thinking 19th century Paris at Christmas, what do you think?"

Jackie Tyler's furious shrieking was the response.

"You! Don't you even _think_ about bringing my daughter anywhere! Paris, 19th century, he says! Who the hell do you think you are? Fooling my girl into believing some wicked illusions?! They should lock you up, let me tell you!"

Rose was breathing rapidly. Of course, she should have known Mum was never going to accept her Rosie making her own choices in life, not when she could have a hand in it.

The Doctor was not having it. "Let me tell _you_ something _,_ Mrs Tyler. Rose and I, we have just exchanged wedding vows. Which, I am sorry to tell you, means you no longer have any say in her, in our way of living. Much less trying to get involved in our married life."

Jackie was terrified. Has she just allowed her Rose to fall for this delusional maniac? Obviously, she should have never trusted that incapable sex addict of a man to keep an eye on her baby!

The said man, never far away, could read changing emotions on Jackie's face and sighed.

"Is this it?"

Jackie glared at him. "What do you mean, _is this it?_ I am getting Rose back now, even if it means I'd need to keep her locked up at home forever!"

The Doctor cleared his throat. "Say that again and, and-”

"-and I won't be home for Christmas," Rose finished, sounding completely calm.

Jackie panicked. "What has he done to you, Rose?!"

 _Must you answer?_ The Doctor's telepathic words felt like a challenge, his hands traveling over her body and making her body respond sooner thanher mind.

 _No, not at all,_ her whole body began to tremble with excitement, especially when she could see, more than very clearly, that the Doctor was just as eager to continue their exploration of one another.

_Christmas, then Paris, yeah?_

_Christmas in Paris, maybe?_

They should have known their shared wish, particularly one uttered so clearly, has only made everything easier for the old girl.

Or so she thought, before she understood their _exploration_ has elongated into days… and nights of delight, with the lights never fully off, not for one moment, even when they, as much as the Doctor would try to deny it later, have eventually given in to sleep.

Christmas in Paris happened. As it did in a lot of other places. Places and times.

As did the Christmas dinner with Jackie, whose frustration has eventually, not without some help of some quality wine from a planet famous for it, has turned into some kind of a dubious resignation. Over the years, she has even begun tolerating him, Jack usually being the one pointing out the good things this relationship has brought into her child's life.

Has Rose's fear of the dark ever gone away completely?

With infinite care and support from the Doctor, many things have changed for the better, her unpleasant fear dulled almost to non-existence.

Almost. Because what could be better than watching Christmas trees shining brightly in the night, when being lost in a protective embrace of your bond-mate? 

Nobody was supposed to be able to know if Rose was sometimes trembling in the dark because of her fear or because she was cold. 

The Doctor could tell. Always. But some things were just better left alone.

**The End**

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, say something? :)


End file.
